The present invention relates to container apparatuses, and, more particularly, to sealable, flexible container apparatuses having substantially rectangular bottomed configurations when fully deployed.
Containers having substantially rectangular bottoms when fully deployed are well known in the art. Examples of such prior art containers are Watkins et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,777; Watkins et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,450,180; Watkins et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,374; and Danish Patent No. 815,442 to Honsfl. Each reference discloses an erectable container having gusseted side panels, with various embodiments of triangular regions of adhesive sealing the gussets to front and back panels of the container in a pinch-bottomed configuration. Upon deployment of such containers, such as by the expansion of gases while microwave cooking food articles contained within the containers, the deployed bottom of the container has a relatively flat, rectangular-bottomed configuration. These triangular regions of adhesive seal the entirety of the lower portions of the gusseted side panels to front and back panels of the container, potentially reducing the overall volumetric capacity of the bag, and, in turn, reducing the space for gases to expand into during the cooking process. This could in turn result in a relatively rapid increase in the concentration of localized pressure proximate the bottom of the bag, due to the expanding gases, increasing the likelihood of leakage of gases and food articles through and beyond a bottom seal of the container.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a sealable, flexible container apparatus having a substantially rectangular bottomed configuration when fully deployed.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a container apparatus with improved resistance against the unintentional leakage of pressure and cooking articles through and beyond a bottom seal of the container apparatus; in a variety of adhesive embodiments including the use of cohesive bonding agents.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims and drawings.